


Noct’s Saturday Night D&D 2: The Return of Regis

by FrostheartPhoenix



Series: Saturday Night D&D [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons References, Gen, Role-Playing Game, friend and family bonding, shameless in character flirting, tipsy gaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostheartPhoenix/pseuds/FrostheartPhoenix
Summary: After the last session where Noctis had to run a game of D&D for his friends, his dad and his friends Regis has decided to return the favour... whether or not the younger members are as into the idea as he is or not.
Series: Saturday Night D&D [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049207
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since people found Noct’s Saturday Night D&D funny and the suggestion that it might be a fun series I thought I’d take a shot at writing some more in the same vein. 
> 
> My inspiration and energy to write can be sporadic so this might not be updated as often as I’d like. To try and break this one down into smaller, easier to read bits I decided to see if chapters would make it easier to read this time.
> 
> I’d like to thank those that left comments on Noct’s Saturday Night D&D. It’s encouraged me to try and write again. Your kindness has inspired this so I guess this goes out for you all.
> 
> Thanks  
> Frosted

Ignis glanced at his watch to see it was just after five in the evening. It had been an exceptionally good day. With Gladio scheduled to go on a training exercise with his father for the weekend and with Prompto staying over at Noctis’s for the same weekend, he may finally have time to try out that new Galanadian place. He had even managed to clear his schedule for the weekend with surprising ease and looked to be finishing early.

For once Ignis felt blessed by the Astrals. Humming slightly as he began to pack up his briefcase, gathering his laptop and phone together he was jarred out of his mental planning by a knock at his office door. “Come in.” Ignis called as he zipped up his laptop case.

“Hope I’m not bothering you Scientia,” Cor came strolling through the door raising an eyebrow at the sight of Ignis packing up for the day “Finishing up early?”

“For once,” Ignis turned to face the older man “what can I do for you Marshal?”

“Nothing too serious. Was hoping you could spare five minutes to go over the Prince’s plans for the weekend. Make sure it’s all up to date.” Cor eyed Ignis’s jacket. “Just bring your stuff along. It won’t take long.”

Ignis nodded and pulled his jacket on picking up his things “Lead the way Marshal.” He followed Cor out and locked his office behind him. “Where would you like to discuss this?”

Cor turned in the direction that led deeper into the Citadel “We’ll just head to my office.” At Ignis’s nod they set off.

They held polite conversation as they walked until Ignis’s phone buzzed three times in succession to alert him to new messages. As Ignis began to reach into his pocket Cor interrupted his motion with a hand on his wrist. “It can’t be that important just check after the meeting” he released Ignis’s wrist and continued down the corridor to stand outside the door to an office.

“I’ll just be a moment Marshal it might be something important.” Ignis noticed that he had a single message each from Prompto, Gladio and Noctis. 

Ignis opened the one from Noctis first” Run! Save yourself Specks!”

Feeling confused Ignis then opened the one from Gladio: “Astral’s not again! S.O.S bring the strong bottle of whiskey in your office.”

Prompto’s message added nothing helpful: “Why me? I’m not even an official crowns guard yet” with a bunch of crying emoticons.

“Marshal have you had any word from Noctis or Gladio? They may have a situation.” Ignis walked to Cor eyebrows pinched in concern. Not yet catching they were outside the king’s office instead of The Marshal’s.

Cor scratched the back of his head. “Not yet but if anything is wrong it’s best if we’re with the king when we find out more.” Cor opened the door and steered Ignis through with a hand on the small of his back. 

It was then Ignis realised they had stopped outside the king’s office instead of Cor’s. Once the door was open Ignis froze at the sight that met him. Noctis, Gladio and Prompto were all wedged on the sofa that the King kept in his office. Looking in various states of misery and discomfort. Nyx and Clarus were seated on a pair of comfortable chairs looking over some papers and the king? The king was behind his desk. His desk that had several tiny models, a map, several books and three phones.... Oh... Oh no!

“In you go Scientia” Cor’s Hand on the small of his back propelled Ignis the rest of the way into the office and shut the door behind them. Ignis was not surprised to hear a small click of the lock behind him. “Last one rounded up for you Regis.”

“Thanks Cor. Ignis make yourself comfortable” Regis motioned around the room to the remaining places to sit which turned out to be either a pair of padded foot stools or the coffee table in front of the younger men. Not the usual standard of seating when in the presence of the King.

Regis seemed to read Ignis’s mind “Don’t be so formal Ignis. Just pull one of those foot stools up beside Prompto and have a seat. He has looked close to tears since he’s arrived. Upsetting my son’s friend on the start of our weekend off is not how I planned to kick tonight off.”

“OUR weekend off? How does a king have a weekend off?” Noctis huffed, “You always say to me that there is no time off when you have Insomnia to care for.”

“Yeah!” Gladio crossed his arms over his chest looking at his dad “You said this weekend we were going to run some important tactical simulations for training. D&D games are not important tactical simulations. “

Clarus laughed. “No but as a shield you need to learn to roll with your charges strange and eccentric whims. THAT is your training for this weekend.”

Gladio and Noctis slipped into a grumbled low conversation while sending unimpressed looks at their fathers. Prompto looked to be stuck somewhere between wanting to disappear into the sofa or cry and make a break for the door. Ignis at this point was doing a fine impression of an uncomfortable statue sitting on a padded foot stool trying to look as dignified as possible.

Regis cleared his throat and set up a GM screen. “While that is true, we are all entitled to some time for ourselves, even kings. Still in case the need arises I am already here in my office. As is Cor, Clarus, Nyx and now you four. Everyone needed to be contacted in an emergency is here. It will be fine.”

“You missed Captain Drautos and the council.” Clarus muttered while scribbling on his clipboard “Or is their turn on your schedule for the Wednesday council meeting?”

“No but that is an idea. If that would lure Noctis to attend more council meetings I would consider it.” Regis chuckled as Noctis shot his father a glare.

Nyx coughed to cover his laughter and Cor frowned at the thought of games of D&D by royal decree.

“Come on Clarus now is not the time to rain negativity on this rare weekend. The council wouldn’t understand the fun of Dungeons and Dragons and Drautos fudges his dice rolls.” Regis smirked.

All the younger members shared looks as the elder members began sorting out sheets and pencils. Cor had moved to make himself as comfortable as possible on the remaining foot stool.

Ignis now truly understood the desperation behind his friend’s messages. He only wished he had received them before The Marshall had appeared at his office. That strong bottle of Whiskey was needed much more now than ever. If the last game was anything to go by when they were all together, he’d need more than just the one bottle.

“Oh! I can’t I have a history paper due in on Monday!” Prompto jumped to his feet in victory drawing all eyes to him.

Noctis frowned at him. “You mean the one we handed in on Wednesday?”

The look of victory began to fade slightly. “Ah... did I say history? I meant Art history. Yeah, have to hand in a report on the painting the Archaean’s blessing by that famous dude.”

Noctis glared. “You mean the one due in two weeks’ time.” Noctis tugged Prompto back down onto the sofa. “Nice try Prom. If I have to be here, you have to be here.”

Ignis sighed and pushed his glasses up in frustration. Even as Noctis was encouraging Prompto to stay it was clear Noctis was considering if he would be able to make the warp attempt from his father’s window to the other side of the Citadel and to safety.

“Come on lads it’ll be fun. How many people can say they played in a game the King himself ran.” Nyx winked at them.

“You won’t be so happy when we start playing,” Cor shrugged “as someone who has played in his game before be prepared to be disappointed.”

Regis glared “Harsh Cor. Very harsh.”

Cor shrugged and continued to scribble on the clipboard he had picked up.

“Well boys you have a choice.” Regis folded his hands in his lap behind his desk. “If you promise to behave and not attempt escape, we can move this game to my private quarters where it’ll be more comfortable. If not,” he shrugged “I’m comfortable enough. Although we do have food and drinks there not here.”

Noctis, Prompto, Gladio and Ignis seemed to share a silent conversation consisting of glances, glares, shrugs and eye rolls before Noctis sighed and stood up. “Fine if we’re going to do this we might as well be comfortable.”

“That’s good.” Regis smiled “It means I won’t have to block your access to the Armiger.”


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty minutes later found the group relocated to Regis’s lounge in his private sweet. Ignis was not sure who had arranged the food and drink, but it looked as if they had tried to cram as large a variety of finger foods as possible on a table to one side of the room. It ranged from daintily cut sandwiches and cakes to pizza pockets and microwave burritos. 

The Kings liquor cabinet was stocked to the gills with types and brands from all over Eos. Ignis could not be sure but the two fridges, one stocked with white and rose wines and the other with different types of beer, were probably a new addition to the room.

Noctis rolled his eyes “You know that it is just going to be the eight of us right dad?” Though that did not stop him grabbing a plate and loading it up with pizza pockets before grabbing a spot on one of the sofas. 

“I didn’t want to bother the staff too much. “Regis shrugged a shoulder as he set himself up in his favourite armchair.

Clarus grabbed a bottle of Whiskey and poured himself, Regis, Cor and Nyx a glass as the others grabbed drinks and food of their own and settled around the living room table.

A fridge door shutting with a slam had all eyes turning to stare at Ignis.

“Hey, Igg’s, everything alright there?” Gladio called from the sofa next to Noctis.

“Yes, everything is fine.” his cheeks slightly red. “I just decided to have something a little stronger tonight.” He brought a glass over to Clarus to join the elder men in a glass of whiskey.

Nyx winked “What’s wrong Ignis? Something not to your liking?”

“No, no everything is fine.” Ignis dropped himself on the sofa next to Prompto.

“Really?” If Nyx grinned any wider, he could have audition for the Cheshire cat. “I thought you liked that Altisian white?”

Ignis downed his Scotch in one go levelling a cautious glance at Nyx. “Yes, but not tonight. My sheet please.”

Noctis watched as Ignis tried to become engrossed in his character sheet. Curious Noctis got up to get himself a beer. A definite benefit to not having to run a game this time, he did not have to limit himself. After grabbing his beer, he decided to have a look in the wine fridge. Next to a bottle of Altissian white was a card. ‘Keita, my fiery warlock may this warm your heart. Eternally hopeful Alinar.’

“What the?” Noctis grabbed the card and stomped back to the table “How many times do I have to say to you guys? Stop sexually harassing my adviser!” He tossed the note down in the middle of the table.

Ignis was concentrating on his character sheet as if it were a world changing treaty, his face aflame. Prompto and Gladio looked confused as Clarus picked up the note, read it, passed it to Cor and then both men stared a hole in Regis.

“What?” Regis looked confused at Noctis and then Cor and Clarus “What does it say?”

Nyx broke the awkward feeling with a devilish cackle. “Hey, hey calm down kid. It was just a joke. I left the note not your old man.”

The note had made its way to Prompto and Gladio at this point who burst out laughing. “Yeah, Keita you should just totally enjoy that wine. What’s the worst that could happen.” Prompto bumped shoulders with Ignis gently.

Cor who at this point was trying to maintain a straight face “Come on Nyx it’s not nice to make the kid uncomfortable. Even if it is a joke.”

Nyx stopped laughing and turned to Ignis. “Sorry Scientia. Was just supposed to be a laugh. Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Ignis looked up from his sheet the corners of his mouth curved up into a sheepish smile. “It’s alright. I was just caught off guard. When you said that you thought I liked Altisian white I had assumed you were probably the one behind it.” He saw Noctis still standing and motioned for him to sit back down. “Let’s get ourselves sorted out so we can get this game started properly.”

“Fine.” Noctis huffed and sat back down next to Ignis this time. “You wanted us to write our characters up to level five, right?”

“Yes. I have a plan and it’ll be more fun if we just jump you all to level five.” Regis rolled out a map on the large coffee table and called a leather-bound journal into his hand.

Clarus looked to Cor “Gnolls?”

Cor rolled his eyes “Gnolls.”

Regis swatted Cor as he was seated closest with the journal in his hand. “I don’t always run games with Gnolls.” The leather journal shattered back into crystal shards and Regis pulled a worn monster manual closer to him across the table.

“Dad... did you just?” Noctis open his palm and called his own players guide from the Armiger. “You said to be responsible!”

“That I did.” Regis turns to look at Noctis with a serious face. “I know from experience how tempting it can be with the power of the crystal to just add a few things to the Armiger to make your life easier.”

“Like a six-foot inflatable chocobo.” Claus added.

“Councillor Stanford’s favourite pen that he kept ‘losing’” Cor added with air quotes.

“A whole draw of Cor’s boxers.” Clarus smirked

“All the tasteful nude art books in the library and that extra-large tube of...”

Regis cut Cor off sharply “Yes in my youth I did take advantage of the armiger to make my life easier, but it is an abuse of a gift that should be used to protect our people.” He sighed. “I won’t condemn you for the same mistakes that I did in my youth. Just remember to use this gift wisely.” Regis smiled.

“Yeah, or your dad will get you to empty your armiger in front of the whole court.” Clarus laughed “That put an end to your dad’s kleptomaniac ways.”

Gladio had an evil glint in his eyes. “So, what else did his Majesty have in there.”

“Prompto!” Regis leaned across the table to get in between Gladio and Claus and Cor on the other side. He was met with a meep from the startled Prompto.

“Ah yes your ma... Noct’s... sir.” Prompto was still having problems with the ‘you can just call me Regis’ thing.

“Are you having any trouble levelling up? Ignis? Gladio?” Regis was met with three blank stares and head shakes. “Good.” Regis slid back further in his chair. “So Noctis what have you decided on?”

“Wood elf, Circle of the moon Druid.” Noctis was back to scribbling away on his sheet.

“Could you have picked a more disruptive character to add to the party?” Ignis nudged Noctis’ calf with his foot.

“Yeah, he could have played Regis’ Elvin bard.” Clarus poured himself another glass of Whiskey.

“True.” Cor wondered off to the food table.

“Alinar wasn’t that disruptive.” Regis tried to defend himself. “If Ignis’s warlock had been a little less tricky to tame we could have had a beautiful game.”

Ignis glared at Regis “Remember to take Conjure Animals for your level three Noct.”

“For once way ahead of you there Specks.” Noctis slide his sheet over to Ignis for his appraisal.

Produce flame, resistance, Shillelagh, charm person, cure wounds, entangle, healing word, enhance ability, hold person, pass without a trace, conjure animals and meld into stone were an exceptionally annoying spell combination on top of Noct’s wild change. Ignis smirked a little. “I approve whole heartily with your choices.” He passed the sheet over to Prompto. 

“Oh boy this looks just like Salazar.” Prompto scanned over Noct’s’ character sheet. “Wasn’t this the same Elf you used in my seven seas campaign?”

Noctis huffed “It’s not the same elf. Their stats are sort of different and he’s called Lysander.”

“Lysander?” Gladio grabbed the sheet off of Prompto. “You mean that annoying Druid who kept using reverse gravity to float guys into the air then just drop them on their heads?”

“No.” Noctis rolled his eyes “That was Cassandra.”

“Come on Noct it’s like the same character every time with a new name. It gets kind of hard for us to tell the difference anymore.” Prompto passed Noct’s sheet back to him.

“It’s not hard you just have to listen better when I give you their name and character description.” Noctis snatched the sheet back.

“But they all act the same and look the same. The only difference with Cassandra was that you played a girl for a change.” Gladio took a swing of his beer.

“They do not all look the same Lysander is 6’2 lieth build, startling brown eyes and long wavy blonde hair. He has a scar on his forehead that runs between his eyes and curves down over his nose to the right.” Noctis continues to scribble down his character concept.

“You mean nothing at all like Lysander the confused wood elf Druid pirate that was 6’1, athletic build, jewel green eyes and long straight blonde hair and a scar in the same location that curved down to the left?” Ignis raised an eyebrow at Noctis 

“Yeah, or Salazar the angry wood elf Druid pirate who had the same description that bound himself to the boat made out of a sacred tree that once save his ancestor? He refused to leave until the captain of the ship paid for his crime or turned the boat over to you?” Prompto asked as he leaned over Ignis to look at Noct’s character sheet again.

“No that was CASSANDRA. Lysander was 5’11 had his father’s magic bow and was on a quest to avenge his father by killing the Ogre king that killed his father. ‘Noct pouted “He also had short ash blonde hair and blue green eyes and a scar on his cheek not his forehead.”

“Fine whatever princess. Play your generic elf and we’ll pretend like we don’t know what he’s going to try and get up to. “Gladio snorted.

“Look if it’s a new campaign it’s a new character,” Noctis rubbed out Lysander and replaced it with Bob. “There. Completely different.”

“Bob?” Cor smirked and plucked Noctis’s sheet out of his hands from behind the sofa the boys were sitting on. “That’s a shit name for a wood elf.”

“Yeah? Well, no one asked you!” Noctis snatched his sheet back “It’s my elf I can call him Bob if I want.”

“That is a really terrible name Noct, how about something with more of a wood elf feel like Theren Leafblade or Varis silentread?” Prompto suggested.

“Dam just go back to using Lysander at least that had a semi fantasy vibe to it.” Gladio messed Noct’s hair up.

Noctis swiped Gladio’s hand away from him “Nope it’s Bob.” He continued to scribble away on his sheet again. “Dad can I have a dire wolf companion.”

“No son, Druids don’t get animal companions in 5th Ed D&D but they do in Pathfinder. Cor can have one if he chooses to go the Beast Master archetype.” Regis had summoned his journal back to his hand and was scribbling something down. “Even then it would have to be just a normal wolf, dire wolves aren’t a companion option.”

Noctis blinked at his dad, “But I always have a dire wolf companion. Iggy and Prom always let me have one.”

Regis smirked as he looked at both Ignis and Prompto as they tried not to make eye contact. Knowing his son and Ignis it wasn’t surprising that the older boy usually let Noctis have his way. It was interesting to see that even Prompto gave in to him as well. “Do they indeed? That’s nice of them but not this time Noctis.”

“Ugh! You’re as bad as Gladio.” Noctis sighed and grabbed another bite of his pizza pocket. “How did you even know that? I thought you haven’t played since college before the game we played last time?” 

“That was three weeks ago,” Clarus added. “The day after Cor was sent for a ‘top secret mission’” Claus used air quotes “to go pick up the latest edition books. Your dads been nose deep in them ever since.”

“Don’t remind me.” Cor groaned as he sat back down on his spot on the other sofa next to Clarus “I had to go into Corthrax’s Dungeon to get them since SOMEONE didn’t want to mail order them in case the mail room got a hold of them in their mail check.”

“Come on it can’t be that bad those shops are usually pretty empty.” Nyx flicked a bottle cap at Cor who caught it out of the air. 

Cor glared around the room. “Any of you herd of Insomnia X?”

“What that historical model war game thing?” Gladio began looking something up on his phone. “Yeah why?”

“Seems its’ not very popular but has a cult following. They’ve got all these little metal or resin models of the past Lucian Royalty and generals and they pretend to fight historical battles. Even have a bunch of Niflheim models.”

“Still not seeing the issue here, Cor” Regis turned to look at the younger men’s sofa as Noctis, Gladio and Prompto where openly smirking at something Gladio had found on his phone.

Ignis reading over Gladio’s shoulder “Seems they are releasing more modern ‘historical figures’ and your majesty, Clarus and Cor the Immortal are some of them.”

“Yeah, they are. Can you imagine what happened when the guy behind the counter notices that Cor ‘the bloody immortal’ is in his shop buying D&D books? He messages all his little buddies that I’m there and the only way to keep his trap shut was to play a game with him and his four fawning friends.” Cor glared around the room at the laughter coming from the guys.

“How did I not hear about this?” Prompto giggled into the neck of his beer “I’m always in there buying stuff and he didn’t say anything to me.”

“There’s not been any posts on his website, blog or forum either and he can’t help but post about everything.” Noctis was on his phone scanning the internet for any trace of this. “Even his cats ear infection and his obstructed bowl.”

Cor shrugged “Well I...” he mumbled something that the others didn’t catch “so that’s sorted everyone ready to start?”

“What was that Cor? I didn’t quite catch that.” Regis asked Cor to repeat it.

Cor dropped his head into his hands and gave his hair a tug in frustration. “Not drunk enough for this.” He reached out and downed his own whiskey followed by Claus’s before flopping back on the sofa to look at the ceiling instead of anyone around the table. “I also helped him with the finer details for his Immortal Cosplay for the Historia X Con in November. It’s a convention for players of that Insomnia X and other war games.

The room was filled with gut blustering laughter. Nyx laughed so hard he fell off his chair “Oh I so need to find pictures of that once he’s done.”

Cor shrugged and refilled his and Claus’s glasses. “Laugh all you want hero you won’t be soon. Remember that personnel request I put in with Drautos for November?”

“Yeah...Something about a specialist needed for a forty-eight-hour mission.” Nyx looked hesitant.

Cor smirked “Have fun at Historia X Con. They are releasing the ‘Hero Nyx’ model as a collector’s edition for those attending the convention. Don’t forget to take a sharpie for signing all those boxes of mini-Nyx’s.” 

Nyx flopped back into his chair “Cor you utter sadistic ba..”

Regis cut in “So is everyone finished and ready to begin?” As Cor dodged whatever small objects Nyx could launch at him across the table. With seven head nods Regis was set to start.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have been trying to tidy this series up a little with the spelling and grammar. Working on a PC is much better than on my phone. Here is a small update from over the busy holiday period.
> 
> Frosted.

Regis’s player party now consisting of Nyx the half Orc storm herald barbarian, Clarus the halfling Trickster Rouge, Cor the half elf gloom stalker ranger, Prompto the dragonborn paladin with the oath of devotion, Gladio the gnome cleric of life, Noctis the Wood Elf circle of the moon druid and Ignis the seeker warlock, were all kitted up and ready to go. 

It seemed to Regis as if the players had conspired to try and play the most disruptive collection of player characters possible, but Regis was prepared. He just hopped his players were.

“Actually, Regis before we start, I have something for the boys.” Clarus got up from the sofa and headed for his coat bringing back what looked like a pack of playing cards.

“What you got there Dad?” Gladio and the others were giving polite but sceptical looks at what Clarus held.

“Well, I noticed the boys looked uncomfortable sometimes when we last played so I picked up these cards.” Clarus took white cards with a black cross in the centre of them out of the pack.

“They were fine. They’re old enough now to be treated like men.” Nyx crossed his foot over his knee “Hell they’re old enough to drink.”

“Clarus did you actually pick-up comfort cards?” Cor grabbed the empty packet from Clarus.

Ignis stifled a cough to cover up a chuckle, Prompto once again tried to blend into the sofa as both Gladio and Noctis’s cry of ‘What?’ and ‘Why?’ Echoed around the room.

Clarus passed one card each to both Prompto and Ignis before splitting the remaining ten evenly between Noctis and Gladio.

“What’s a comfort card?” Regis asked as he took the small packet from Cor to read the instructions on the back.

“Basically, Reggie it’s a little card that if someone feels uncomfortable with how a role play scene is going they can place the card down. That means that what’s happening or being said is upsetting them in real life” Cor was smirking as Gladio and Noctis were eyeing the difference in their size of card pile to Ignis and Prompto.

“Ok I get that.” Regis was scan reading the packet “and I lighten the scene up and the player can take a step away until the scene is over without any negative repercussions happening to their character.”

“What the...? Dad we don’t need these! We’ve been playing D&D together for like three years.” Gladio groused.

“Yeah, and we’re not kids we can handle a game just fine!” Noctis crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his father.

“Suppose it makes sense”. Nyx got up to get himself another beer “Us guys, I mean your dads, Cor and I have played together. We know our limits between each other. You guys are used to playing together too. In each group we all know our limits.” Nyx rummaged around in the fridge to grab a couple more beers.

Nyx was met with Gladio’s ‘and’ as well as Noctis’ ‘So’.

“That means we know what makes each other uncomfortable in our own groups. We’ve only played together as a big group once.” Nyx flumped back down in his chair “we might make you guys uncomfortable without meaning it.”

“We’re adults we don’t need safety cards” Gladio slide his pile towards the centre of the coffee table.

“Yeah!” Noctis slid his cards into the centre too “and why do me and Gladio get like five when Iggy and Prom only got one each?”

“That’s easy.” Cor slide the cards back towards Gladio and Noctis “You and Noctis were the ones to voice the most discomfort. Even Scientia and Argentum got into the swing of it. Just you two seemed to continue to be uncomfortable.”

“Prom asked you to sit on his cock!” Gladio grumbled to his dad.

“And? Did I look bothered by that?” Claus smirked “think it was you that decided to spray beer all about the place and pummel poor Prompto with a pillow.”

“Yeah, and Dad kept sexually harassing Iggy.” Noctis whined.

“Noctis! It wasn’t sexual harassment.” Ignis raised his eyebrow as he glared a hole through Noctis. “It was just character interaction Noct. It was not as if his majesty was hitting on me. Once I got over the initial surprise, I was able to handle it.”

“Y yeah Gladio! Your dad said it was ok and even joined in saying he would” Prompto rethought his words at Gladio’s glair “I I I mean his halfling not your actual dad because that would just be...” Prompto trailed off as all eyes in the room settled on him “Wow I really need another beer” he hopped off the sofa and made a break for the fridge.

Noctis quickly got over Prompto trying to remove his foot from his mouth “What about that old Lord Forsyth?”

Gladio decided to weigh in “You mean the one who is always dropping things every time, Iggy passes by and asks him to pick them up because his ‘old back hurts’ because of his arthritis?”

Ignis pushed up his glasses before directing his look squarely at Gladio. “At least I do not have to contented with Lady Sophia’s gratitude for having to carry her ‘precious Foofy’. Your strength is needed immensely for carrying a two-pound Yorkshire terrier around the halls of the Citadel.”

“Well at least I’m not as oblivious as Cor” Gladio turned to smirk at the older man, “Or do you really think that Lady Lilianna is really that clumsy to always trip and must grab onto your arm to stabilise herself? How many heels have broken at a party? If the shoes always break why does she keep buying them from the same shop?”

Cor reached across the table and snagged a comfort card straight from Noctis’s pile and placed it on the table. “No comment”

“That is because it’s only at formal occasions that Lady Lilianna gets the chance to see Cor,” Clarus poured himself and Cor another Whiskey and topped up Regis’s with a knowing smile. “It is the one time Regis refuses Cor from using his Crowns Guard training to avoid the council and nobility.”

“Ok everybody, as much fun as it is to hear the sexual proclivities of the court and who is close to stalking who we came to play Dungeons and Dragons.” Regis flipped open and positioned his DM screen. “If anyone of you is honestly having problems with their admirers, we can talk about it formally another day for now… it’s game time!”

“As for the comfort cards,” Nyx shrugged “Why not just keep them handy as a just in case. I’m sure if the need arises Prompto or Ignis can just use one of your unused cards if they need too.”

“Fine.” Noctis slid his cards closer to Ignis purposely making the point he had no intentions to use them.

Gladio ran his hand through his hair and picked up his cards before flopping back on the sofa “fine, comfort cards for me and Prince charmless. Got it. Thanks dad.” Sarcasm firmly in his tone.

“Any other business? If not, we can get started once Prompto gets comfortable again.” Regis sighed and rubbed his temple. Since the conversation had diverted from him asking Cor’s halfling to sit on his cock Prompto had an exceptionally long time building a little face on a plate in chopped vegetables, dips and couscous.

“Just give me one moment.” Prompto called from the table where he was carefully working on his creation. “I want to add a fancy hat, scarf and eye patch.”

On second thoughts Regis though maybe, he was not quite ready for this player party after all. Still with a flourish of his hands, blue sparks and the sounds of shattering crystal an old, detailed player map of a Tavern and several little figures were set up and ready to go. He just hopped Noctis had not inherited his love of high jinks.


End file.
